love your moves
by esmee1368x
Summary: in this place everything is about dancing, is it? or is love taking everything away? this story is about dance, friendship, love and much more!
1. Chapter 1: deal or no deal?

Hey you guys, this is kind of new for me so please be nice!

Things you should know about the characters:

Finn,puck,matt,mike,sam and the other glee clubbers except santana are 16 and still in high school and that stuff.

The fuinn baby drama NEVER happend.

Rachel and santana are best friends and are both in college.

They are 18 btw.

That's it! please review and be honest!

-xoxo- Esmee

* * *

''Hey dude'' puck said as he walked in the direction of finn's locker.

''watsup?''finn said when he heard puck.

''just checking but uuuh, what are you doing tonight?'' puck said with a little smirk on his face.

'' i don't know dude, why?'' finn said as he closed his locker.

'' wel, me chang, matt and sam are having a little meeting'' puck said as he and finn walked to the cafeteria.

''meeting? What kind of meeting?'' a confused finn asked.

''wel, remember when we talked about that new Legal club down the road?''

Finn looked at him and knew what was comming.

''dude, please don't tell me we are going to that club!'' finn asked in disbelieve.

'' aww.. come on dude, it's gonna be awesome with all those hot chicks and stuff, i mean have you seen them with those perfect litte round asse-''puck said when finn cut him of. '' dude, can you - for – like, two minutes not think about girls and think about the consequences?'' finn said as he raised his voice a little.

''wow, dude, i'm sorry, look man i just think we need to have a guys night out. I mean when was the last time you hooked up with a college girl?'' finn looked at him with a confused expression.

'' uuh, puck i never hooked up with a college girl!''

''exactly!'' ''that's the whole point dude, you NEVER hooked up with someone over your age! Dude we are sixteen but look like 18'' ''come on man, for me and your friends?'' finn thought about it a few minutes then he finally answerd.

''FINE! But only for the hot girls!'' puck smirked big.

'' i knew i always could count on you, and yes my friend only for the hot girls.''

Puck said as he walked out of the cafeteria.

'' it's gonna be a long day'' finn mumbled to himself

'' what was that?'' finn looked at the person next to him, his half-brother kurt.

'' er... nothing totally nothing why? why do you ask? something wrong? do i have some-'' kurt cut him of

'' FINN! your rambeling to much!''

'' owh, yeah? er.. look i got to go do that thing you know like, yeah i'm gonna stop talking now and just you know, go'' finn said as he walked away

'' what is wrong with him?'' mercedes asked. '' i don't know diva, but i got to say, somethings not right here and i'm gonna find out what.'' with one last look they walked down the halway.

* * *

i know short but next chapter will be longer!

what do you think?

review please!

-xoxo- esmee


	2. Chapter 2: you know it

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update chapter 2

But it's really hard when i have my exam so sorry.

Can't believe finchel broke up. I mean come on finchel is endgame!

Anyway hear is my story hope you like it ;)

-xoxo- esmee

* * *

chapter2: you know it.

Like any other Saturday mornings rachel and santana were still lying in bed.

Yesterday they had the biggest party of the year. All they did was partying, drink and of course having sex with hot guys.

Rachel and santana have it all. The guys, the popularity and the best friends of the whole World. They weren't just best friends, they were the best dance Group in the whole town.

'' the no game'' they named the Group like that because no body knew a good name.

The gang consisted of 4 girls and 4 boys. the girls were: rachel, the hot, sexy, innocent looking girl but a wild girl at party's or with boys. santana the sexy, wild girl. Trina the bad girl. And alicia the spicy mexican girl. The boys were: jason the leader of the Group and a ladies man. Chad and Chase the funny twins. And James the trouble boy. But after all they loved each other.

' urhgggg, my head' santana said as she woke up.

' omg, santana you don't have to yell!' rachel said

' shit i think i need to throw up.' Rachel said as she ran to the bathroom.

'' KNOCK KNOCK' someone knocked at the door.

''whose there?' santana said as she pulled her close on and walked in he direction of the frontdoor.

''mamacita open the damn door' alicia said.

''hey what are you guys doing here?'' santana said as they sat on the couch.

'' wel we are going out tonight and battle!' trina said as she walked to the kitchen and looked trough the refrigerator.

''okay, when are the guys comming to pick us up?' santana asked as rachel walked trough the door.

'' why are the guys comming to pick us up?' rachel said with a confused look on her face.

'' we hot momma, are going out and battle at a new club tonight' trina said as she passed everyone a soda.

'' cool, so when are the guys comming?' rachel asked as she sat on the couch next to santana.

'' the guys aren't going to pick us up, they are comming later because they had a game emergency or something.' Alicia said.

'' okay, so witch car are we taking?' rachel said. Little did she know the answer.

''yours!' they all said at the same time.

'' okay.' Rachel walked up the stairs as she looked back at the girls. ''are you guys comming to get reddy or what?' they all stood up and walked to rachel and santana's room.

' hmmm, what shall i wear?' rachel mumbeld in herself.

'ah ha!' rachel took out a red strepples, low cut dress that stopped just above her knees

'' damn you look hot girl!' trina said as she walked in.

'' thanks you look great to.' Rachel said.

'' ets go girls has everyone got their bag?' santana asked as everyone nodded.

They walked in the direction of rachels red mustang.

'' come on ladies, lets kick some ass!' rachel said as the girls nod their heads.

* * *

What do you think?

Please review!

-xoxo- esmee


	3. Chapter 3: in the club

hey guys!

i hope you like this chapter!

have fun!

-xoxo- esmee

* * *

' so, you guys ready to PARTEEEEEY!' puck said with a big smirk on his face.

' dude, i know you are excited but maybe a little to excited' mike said with a face like he was crazy.

' dude, you do know that i am the puckasaurus/lady killer, right?' puck said ' i mean damn those girls over there-' before puck could finish his sentence sam cut him off ' yeah yeah yeah, we get it! those girls are hot, sexy, blah blah blah. Come on puck. Are girls really the only thing you can think about?' sam said with a annoyed voice.

' pffft, of course not!'puck said but little did he know that they didn't believed him.

' oh really? Then name one other thing you think about?' mike said with disbelieve.

' ooh, that's simple, booz!' puck smirked. ' hey you guys ready to go?' finn said as he walked in.

' sure' they all said at the same time.

10 minutes later they arrived at the club. ' wooooow, where do you guys think your going? Let me see your i.d' the guard said. ' pff fine! But we are 18 you know!' puck said as they all showed their i.d's' the guard looked at them and let them in.

* * *

' hey truck!' alicia said to the guard. ' well well well, look who's here. My favorite ladies!' tony said and hugged them all at once. ' can't…. breath..' rachel said

' sorry, well have a good night ladies!' tony said as he let them in.

Everyone went to the side when they walked in. They heard everyone whispering and gossiping. ' ughhh, just dance, there is nothing to see !' rachel said as she and the girl walked to the bar. ' hey you!' she said to the bartender as he looked at trina.

' yeah you, i want a Cosmo pink with lemon , alicia wants the samen without ice, santana wants a martini and rachel want…. I don't know what she want?' trina said as she asked rachel. ' i'll have a beer.' Rachel said with a flirty smile on her face while she played with her hair.

' okay ladies.' The bartender walked back and placed their drink in front of them.

The girls were drinking their drinks when they suddenly heard their song.

' OMG, it's our song come on girls!' santana said as she and the other three girls walked to the dancefloor.

**A dat da girl dem need and dem not stop cry without apology****  
****Buck dem da right way – dat my policy****  
****Sean Paul alongside – now hear what da man say – Beyonce****  
****Dutty ya, dutty ya, dutty ya****  
****Beyonce sing it now ya****Baby boy you stay on my mind****  
****Fulfill my fantasies****  
****I think about you all the time****  
****I see you in my dreams****Baby boy not a day goes by****  
****Without my fantasies****  
****I think about you all the time****  
****I see you in my dreams****Aah oh my****baby's****fly baby oh****  
****Yes no hurt me so good baby oh****  
****I'm so wrapped up in your love let me go****  
****Let me breathe stay out my fantasies****Ya ready gimme da ting dat ya ready get ya live****  
****And tell me all about da tings that you will fantasize****  
****I know you dig da way me step da way me make my stride****  
****Follow your feelings baby girl b/c they cannot be denied****  
****Come check me in-a night and make we get it amplified****  
****Me have da ting to run da ship cause I'm go slip and I'm go slide****  
****And in the words of love I got ta get it certified****  
****But I give you da toughest longest kinda ride – girl**

**Baby boy you stay on my mind****  
****Fulfill my fantasies****  
****I think about you all the time****  
****I see you in my dreams****Baby boy not a day goes by****  
****Without my fantasies****  
****I think about you all the time****  
****I see you in my dreams****Picture us dancin real****close****  
****In a dark dark corner of a basement party****  
****Every time I close my eyes****  
****It's like everyone left but you and me****In our own little world****  
****The music is the sun****  
****The dance floor becomes the sea****  
****Feels like true paradise to me****Baby boy you stay on my mind****  
****Fulfill my fantasies****  
****I think about you all the time****  
****I see you in my dreams****Baby boy not a day goes by****  
****Without my fantasies****  
****I think about you all the time****  
****I see you in my dreams****Baby boy you stay on my mind****  
****Baby boy you are so damn fine****  
****Baby boy won't you be mine****  
****Baby boy let's conceive an angel**

' damn, look at those girls on the dance Floor, don't mind to get a taste of that' puck said to finn with a sneaky smirk. Finn looked at puck and then at the girls. ' o. my. God' finn said as he looked at the girl. She had beautiful long Brown wavy hair that stopped at her waist. Then he looked more downwards and saw her legs that looked to go on forever. His palmes went sweaty even if he didn' know the girl.

**Top top – girl****  
****Me and you together is a wrap – dat girl****  
****Driving around da town in your drop top – girl****  
****You no stop shock – girl****  
****Little more da dutty, we'll rock dat world****Top top – girl****  
****Me and you together is a wrap – dat girl****  
****Driving around da town in your drop top – girl****  
****You no stop shock – girl****  
****Little more da dutty, we'll rock dat world****Baby boy you stay on my mind****  
****Fulfill my fantasies****  
****I think about you all the time****  
****I see you in my dreams****We stepping in hotter this year,****  
****We stepping in hotter this year,****  
****I know you gon' like it,****  
****I know you gon' like it.****  
****I'm stepping in hotter this year,****  
****I'm stepping in hotter this year,****  
****So don't you fight it,****  
****So don't you fight it.**

' when the Music stopped they where walking towards their Seats.

' damn that was hooot!' James said with a sexy smirk.

' especially you' he said as he stood behind rachel.

Rachel just rolled her eyes. Then she felt his hand at her waist and he kissed her on the neck.

' damn it James what the hell?' rachel said as she shoved him away.

' aww come on baby, you know you want me!' James said with a big , sexy smirk.

' leave her alone asshole, we all know you want rachel because, well, she is the best, but when are you gonna realize that she doesn't want to fuck you? Dumb ass!' jason walked in and shoved James away. ' do not touch her,, okay?'

Yeah Jason became devensive if someone touched his rachel. That's because, well, you could say,, that they were fuck buddy's until rachel made a end at it.

' whatever, i 'm going to ask lil' boy when the battle starts. They called the dj lil' boy because he was little but still the best.

* * *

Finn, puck, sam and mike heard everything. ' what the fuck do they mean with the battle?' sam asked while he made a dumb face.

' don't know dude, but we are gonna find out soon' mike said.

Finn just looked with a dreamy face at rachel. Then a miracle happend.

Rachel looked around the bar when her eyes met with beautiful Brown eyes. He looked tall, Brown and handsome. He. Was. Gorgeous. Then she realized that they were starring at each other. So she did what she always did.

OMG! SHE WINKED AT ME! Finn tought in himself when he felt his cheeks burning. Noo, i'm blushing shit finn look the other way!

Rachel saw him blushing as she started to giggle because of the effect she had on him.

* * *

' mmm, mmm, our girl got her victim for tonight.' Trina said to the girl when the girls looked at where trina was looking. ' ughhh, she got it bad for, uhmmm, wait i need to come up with a nick name…. Frankenteen!' santana said as the girls begon to laugh at her.

' what?' she asked with a annoyed voice. ' why…the…hell….frankenteen?' trina asked between the laughter. ' wel, look at him, he is so freakishly tall!'

' dude, just give her a damn drink!' puck said as he looked at santana while talking to finn.

' i can't just order her a drink!' ' uuh, yes you can.' ' well what should i order for her?' ' just give her a damn drink already!'

Rachel was confused when the bartender start to walk to her and gave her a drink. ' it's from that boy over there' he pointed to finn. Rachel gave finn a sexy smirk and waved like a little girl. Then she started to walk to him.

' hey' rachel said very sexy. ' h-hh-hee-hey' finn stammerd.

' hihi, your so cute, don;t be nervous' rachel said with a giggle.

' sorry, it's just, your really hot, i mean sexy, i mean beautiful, i me-' rachel cut him off

' thanks, your not bad yourself, so my name is rachel and yours is?...'

'finn, finn hudson' finn said with his famous sexy smirk. Rachel felt her knees go weak when she saw his sexy smirk. ' it's a pleasure to meet you finn' rachel said while looking in to his gorgeous Brown eyes.

Finn only stared at her big twinkling Brown eyes. ' hey, you wanna dance?' rachel said nervous. What! Rachel Berry was never nervous. ' sure' they start walking to the dance Floor when Chase and chad came in front of her. ' little star, we need to change and strech, the battle begins soon' Chase said as chad looked at finn. ' damn your tall! I bet you can reach everything, if you know what i mean' chad said as he winked at finn. ' please, nobody understands you. But whatever, finn i'm so sorry i have to go but here, thats my phonenumber if you want to meet sometime?' rachel asked hopefully

' yeah, sure.' Finn said a little bit sad that she had to go but happy at the same time.

' okay, well it was nice to meet you finn, and watch me okay?' rachel walked out before finn could responce. ' watch what?' he mumbled in himself.


	4. Chapter 4:let's dance

hey guys!

what did you think about the last chapter? read and have funn!

i don't own glee

btw review! ;)

-xoxo- esmee

* * *

'' heyoooooo, party peopleeee! how ya doin'?'' lil' boy asked the public. '' oehh, i see how ya'll doin'' lil' boy winked at the girl he was talking to. '' yooo, dude, move on!'' someone in the crowd screamed

'' yeah, right- well who is ready for the battlessssss!'' lil' boy screamed trough the microphone.

the crowd began to cheer.

'' wel, give it up for big papa, king of the battlesssss!'' '' thank you, thank you, wel i'm gonna'hold it simple, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!'' the crowed cheered again.

* * *

'' okay, '' 5 6 7 and 8'' rachel and her friends began to rehearse

'' wel, wel, wel, look who we have here, the slut the whore and their little sick puppy's'' they heard a voice say.

'' uuh uuh, you did not just said that ice queen'' trina said as her friends hold her back before she could start a fight.

rachel looked at the person who she hated the most.

'' ughhh, what do you want quinn'' rachel rolled her eyes and you could hear the annoyence in her voice.

'' oooh, nothing, just checking if the losers would back out of the race.'' quinn smirked while chad and chase showed their cool ' ladykilling' moves because they where bored.

rachel snickers '' you heard that guys, they said they would back out of the race, wait- you do mean yourself- right?'' the guys all laughed.

'' shut up!, ughh, you know what!'' quinn began but was cut of by rachel

'' what? i dont know? you tell me ice queen?'' rachel said while she smirked.

'' UGH, I HATE YOU!'' quinn screamed.

'' we all know honey, we aaaall know!'' alicia said while the group friends began to walk in the crowds directions.

* * *

'' we have the panters on my left side while we have the konyoko's on my right side!'' the crowd began to cheer while the ' no names' where looking carefully at the gangs.

'' do you think they are anny good?'' santana asked rachel.

'' o yeah they are good, but remember, we are the best'' rachel said with a big smirk on her face.''

then the song ' gold digger' from kanye west and jamie foxx came on as the two teams began to battle.

'' damn, they are so-''

'' fucking-

'' good'' the twins said while cutting of each other

'' but we are the best!'' james said while winking at some girls.

'' HELL YEAH!'' the friends screamed at the same time.

* * *

'' damn, when they said battles i didn't know they meant these fucking awesome dance battles like that movie- happy feet or something'' puck said while watching the two teams battle.

'' dude, happy feet is a piguinn you dumb ass'' sam said while he hit his head.

'' how the hell do you know man?'' mike said with a confused voice.

'' wel- you know- i mean- just watch the damn battle okay!''

'' shit!'' they heard finn say

'' what is it dude?'' puck said with a still angry sam next to him.

'' i lost rachels phone number!'' finn said with a angry voice.

'' damn, well - we find you another girl man!'' puck winked at some group of girls who where giggling like teenage girls.

'' don't you get it! i dont want another girl, i want rachel!'' finn said annoyed

* * *

'' you guys ready?'' big papa asked while rachel nodded.

'' we are so ready!'' the group of friends all cheered.

'' okay, ladies and gantleman now we have the ' no names' vs. the ' pumas!''' big papa screamed

'' okay lets do it!''

'' you all know the rules?'' they all nodded.

'' okay, we battle!''

the panters where first.

Gimme pound gimme pound gimme euro gimme yen

I'm international baby [x3]

I'm international pay me

Gimme pound gimme pound gimme euro gimme yen

I'm international baby

I'm international pay me - pay me

**I bet she likes it pretend (that your just a tease)**

**She said now and again (that your just a tease)**

**She saw you long long time (come on girl come with me please)**

**I said come on girl quite playing (you know your coming with me)**

**And when the music bash my heart beating fast**

**Until she turns up on my shirt so I follow**

**To a back room were she at**

**Oh, shes there in a stance and she held out her hand and said**

'' let's go!'' then james made a awesome flick flack thingy and they started to dance.

it went on like that.

**Gimme pound gimme pound gimme euro gimme yen**

**I'm international baby**

**I'm international pay me**

**Gimme pound gimme pound gimme euro gimme yen**

**I'm international baby**

**I'm international pay me**

**Electric red leather boots, worked up to her thighs**

**Undid a zipper or two n she gave me a smile**

**I ain't a fein or a fool but I guess I'm caught in desire**

**Never did this before but I'm ready to go**

now rachel was on the lead dancing really awesome while finn and his friends where looking at her with amazed eyes'' woow'' they all said.

**And when the music bash my heart beating fast**

**Until she turns up on my shirt so I follow**

**To a back room were she at**

**Oh, shes there in a stance and she held out her hand and said**

**Gimme pound gimme pound gimme euro gimme yen**

**I'm international baby**

**I'm international pay me**

**Gimme pound gimme pound gimme euro gimme yen**

**I'm international pay me**

**I'm international pay me**

**Gimme pound gimme pound gimme euro gimme yen**

**I'm international baby**

**I'm international pay me**

**Umm do you take cheque**

****'' woohoo let's give it up for the winners!'''big papa pointed at the ' no name' gang

'' YES! we made it!'' they all cheered and took their money.

* * *

'' they won!'' finn said aslmost to excited.

'' yeah i know dude, now let's go, we got school tomorrow.'' sam said still angry at his friends

'' what - no! i can't go, i don't have rachels number'' you could see the sadness in finn's eyes.

'' dude, like she ever want's you, i mean, in her world we're losers, ant by the way, she has sex with everybody.'' and yep finn believed their words.

'' fine! let's go home'' finn said angry at his friends.

'' i thought we could be more'' finn mumbled in himself.

* * *

that was chapter 4!

what do you think?

review please!

-xoxo- esmee


	5. Chapter 5: we meet again

**hey guys! so here is my new chapter, hope you like it!**

**p.s. i don't own glee**

* * *

'' dude, WAKE UP!'' puck screamed in finn's ear.

'' WAAAAH!'' finn screamed as he fel of his bed.

puck couldn't stop laughing '' HAHAHA, dude you should have seen your face!'' puck said as he continute to laugh.

finn stood up as he walked to his closet and pulled out a dark blue t-shirt with some dark blue jeans. it was 2 weeks ago since he last saw rachel. he couldn't stop thinking about her. first he was pist of because he lost he rphone number and woudn't talk to his friends for days. now he let his friends in but was still really sad about what happend.

'' dude, just get over it! i mean, there are a lot of hot cheerleaders in our school!'' puck said frustrated

'' don't you get it man, i dón't care about those girls, .RACHEL!'' finn said to puck with a angry voice.

'' whatever man come on, were gonna be late for school.'' they walked to puck's car and drove of to school.

...

'' ooh god, baby, your so good'' said the boy on top of rachel.

rachel just played with him. the only thing she wanted was to forget about finn. and how he never called her.

'' uhh huuh, faster baby, faster'' rachel said with a annoyed voice.

the guy pound in to her until he came. rachel never did.

'' soo, take your clothes and go, was nice to meet you, bye!'' she took his clother threw the clothes at him and pushed him out of her door.

'' ughhh'' rachel sighed.

'' hey girlie, watsupp?'' trina said as she walked in to the living room where rachel sat on the couch.

'' do you think i'm hot? or sexy?'' rachel said with a sad voice.

'' no'' trina looked at rachel as she got tears in het eyes.

'' no?'' rachel cried

'' no, you are beautiful and gorgeuos. sure your super hot and sexy, but babe, you are so beautiful.'' trina stroked rachel's hair.

'''you think so?'' she said with a soft voice.

'' i know so'' trina smiled at rachel.

'' why? i mean finn doesn't think so'' you could hear the anger in her voice.

'' wel, he doesn't know any thing about good taste in girls then.'' rachel and trina laughed.

'' yeah, your right. wel, gonna head to the gym.'' rachel took her bag and walked in the direction of the gym.

...

puck and finn stood by finn's locker talking about football and glee club. that's when mike and sam came up walking to them.

'' hey, i'm gonna head to the gym after school, you guys wanna come?'' mike asked the 3 boys

'' sure, what are you gonna do?'' sam asked mike.

'' well, today i'm gonna practice my dancing skills'' mike smirked as the other boys just rolled their eyes.

'' sure, we'll come.'' puck said.

'' Ringgggg'' the school bell went of.

'' well, see you guys after school.'' they all walked in the direction of their class.

...

'' hey hottie!'' some strange guy yelled at rachel. she didn't even look up at the guy. today she just wanted to do the only thing she was good at. except for sex ofcourse.

'' ughh, leave me te hell alone.'' rachel mumbled in her self as she walked in the door to the dance hall.

she walked to the speakers, put her cd in it and began to strech.

**Let's play a little game**  
**Just between you and I**  
**I'll be yours in physical**  
**You gotta use your mind**  
**We can be cops and robbers**  
**Tarzan and Jane, Marilyn and Robert**  
**But either way the objective is the same**  
**To please and entertain**

**You will be my vixen**  
**My bed'll be your stage**  
**We will get the spotlight all night**  
**Each and every time we play**  
**You will be my vixen**  
**As we improvise**  
**Delivering a captivating performance every time**

''dude, hoes that hottie'' puck pointed at the girl in the dance hall.

'' i don't know, it's my first time here.'' mike said while giving rachel a confused look.

rachel was in a pink tiny top that stoped just above her belly button with her little pink belly button ring. it was a little pink diamond. she had on some jogging pants.

'' damnnnn'' sam mumbled in himself.

**Why not be creative**  
**Pull out all the stops**  
**You can pick the scene**  
**If I can pick the props**  
**Do you prefer classroom or office**  
**Masquerade expert or novice**  
**We can play**  
**The objective is the same**  
**To please and entertain**

**You will be my vixen**  
**My bed'll be your stage**  
**We will get the spotlight all night**  
**Each and every time we play**  
**You will be my vixen**  
**As we improvise**  
**Delivering a captivating performance every time**

**Baby together we can't lose.**  
**And I know you're always down for something new**  
**When we're making love let's put on a show**  
**Until the curtains close**

**You will be my vixen**  
**My bed'll be your stage**  
**We will get the spotlight all night**  
**Each and every time we play**  
**You will be my vixen**  
**As we improvise**  
**Delivering a captivating performance every time**

**Be my vixen**  
**You always said you wanted to be an actress**

****when rachel was done she heard clapping.

when she turned around she stood still.

'' finn?'' she whisperd.

'' rachel'' finn asked with widend eyes.

'' oh god, here we go again..'puck mumbled.

* * *

**i know short but yeah,**

**what did you think?**

**review please ;)**

**-xoxo- esmee**


	6. Chapter 6: thinking about you

**new chapter!**

**love and review!**

**-xoxo- esmee**

* * *

'' rachel'' finn repeaded

'' what the hell is going on in here?'' they looked to the person who said that.

'' jason, please just don't.'' rachel begged. she didn't need this.

'' come on rach, if you want to forget about it and have your way with me, all you had to do was ask.'' james said with a smirk

'' dude, she doesn't want youuuuuuuu'' chase slaped him on the head

'' ughhh, could we stop! you guys need to get out, we have practice.'' alicia said to the guys who stood in the door

'' no way, we aren't going because of your sorry asses who can't dance a bit.'' puck said. chad took a step forward to puck.

'' dude, if you want to keep that stupid face you schould shut the fuck up.''

'' o m g, guys did you see what quinn was wearing yesterday, i was like, noo girl that outfit was soooo two months ago'' trina said. the girls didn't care about the fight so they just started to talk gossip about people.

'' i know right! i mean she could at least paint that porno blond hair.'' santana said while she polished her nails.

'' haha or what about the time she-'' rachel was cut of by jason

'' come on baby, let's go, we don't want to be in a room with a bunch of losers.'' jason grabed her arm but rachel pushed him.

'' okay, one i am soooo not your baby, two i will not ever be your baby, and three, you are the loser here.'' she heard people say ooh and aaah.

jason looked at finn and saw his eyes filled with jealousy. he smirked.

'' well, that wasn't what you said when i was in you, on top of you, us two naked'' he glared at finn and smirked.

'' ooh please, i only did that because you couldn't get any girl out there, and the guys where - like- all gay.''

'' ooh yeah, what about he other times huh?'' rachel dind't know what to say.

'' yeah that's wjat i tought. your just a slut like every girl out there.'' finn was getting mad so he stood up for rachel

'' hey, don't talk to her like that! you have no right!''

'' ooh yeah? and you do?'' he smirked at finn

'' you missed your shot by not calling her.'' rachel's eyes widend

'' that's because i lost her phone number'' his voice softend.

'' rally? so you do like me?'' rachel looked at finn with those big beautiful brown eyes.

'' yes.'' rachel smiled a little.

'' well, in that case'' rachel wrote her phone number on finn's arm.

'' now your sure you can't lose it'' he smiled. all he wanted to do was kiss those big juicy red lips.

'' aaah, yes girly you got it!'' santana sprinted to rachel

'' now, we are going shopping for your date'' rachel looked confused

'' date? we don't have a date.'' the girls smirked while jason rolled his eyes.

'' ooh, not yet!'' she pulled rachel out of the dance hall.

'' damn those girls.'' james, jason, chase and chad all walked out of there to.

'' well, let's work out!'' sam said.

**...**

'' omg, it's our song! turn it on!'' rachel squeled.

the girls where in santana's car with their car roof open.

**Suck my cockiness**  
**Lick my persuasion**  
**Eat my poison**  
**And swallow your pride down, down**

**Place my wants and needs**  
**Over your resistance**  
**And then you come around**  
**You come around**  
**You come around**

**I want you to be my sex slave**  
**Anything that I desire**  
**Be one with my femin-ay**  
**Set my whole body on fire**

**They mad at Rihanna game**  
**Taking over your empire**  
**She may be the queen of hearts**  
**But I'm gonna be the queen of your body parts**

**No one can do ya**  
**The way that I do**  
**Boy I wa-a-ant**  
**(Youuuuuu)**  
**I love it, I love it**  
**I love it when you eat it**  
**I love it, I love it**  
**I love it when you eat it**  
**I love it, I love it**  
**I love it when you eat it**  
**I love it when you eat it**  
**I love it when you eat it**  
**I love it, I love it**  
**I love it when you eat it**  
**I love it, I love it**  
**I love it when you eat it**  
**I love it, I love it**  
**I love it when you eat it**  
**I love it when you eat it**  
**I love it when you eat it**

'' woohoooo!''

**Suck my cockiness**  
**Lick my persuasion**  
**Eat my poison**  
**And swallow your pride down, down**

**Place my wants and needs**  
**Over your resistance**  
**And then you come around**  
**You come around**  
**You come around**

**I can be your dominatrix**  
**Just submit to my every order**  
**enter my diamond matrix**  
**If you want my golden flower**

**Make me your priority**  
**There's nothing above my pleasure**  
**She may be the queen of hearts**  
**But I'm gonna be the queen of your body parts**

**No one can do ya**  
**The way that I do**  
**Boy I wa-a-ant**  
**(Youuuuuuuu)**  
**I love it, I love it**  
**I love it when you eat it**  
**I love it, I love it**  
**I love it when you eat it**  
**I love it, I love it**  
**I love it when you eat it**

**Homie don't beat it like a bullet**  
**Beat my drum drum**  
**Like a drum line boogie**  
**(I love it when you)**  
**Dive head first if you wanna**  
**Sing to my body**  
**Hold me tight mister lover**  
**(I love it when you)**  
**Do it like I do it**  
**Like I said**  
**Keep it up, boy**  
**We can do this all day**  
**Be my Harlem**  
**And me St. Tropez**  
**Never found nobody**  
**That will do it this way**

**No one can do ya**  
**The way that I do**  
**Boy I wa-a-ant**  
**(Youuuuuu)**  
**I love it, I love it**  
**I love it when you eat it**  
**I love it, I love it**  
**I love it when you eat it**  
**I love it, I love it**  
**I love it when you eat it**

**...**

'' so, you gonna call her?'' sam asked. the guys all worked on their muscles  
**  
**

'' ofcourse, but when?''

'' now!'' mike said

'' now?''

'' yes now you dumb head!'' puck rolled his eyes.

'' okay'' finn dialed rachel's number in.

'' omg it's finn, what should i do?'' rachel and her friends where at a smoothie bar.

'' talk to him!''

'' hello?'' finn didn't know what to say.

'' uhhh, hey, uuh it's me, finn, you know.'' the guys shoke their heads at their friend

rachel giggled. '' ofcourse, so why are you calling?'' rachel bit her bottom lip

'' i wonderd if you, would like to, ehh, go out with me'' rachel smiled

'' sure''

'' please come on just one da-'' '' wait? sure?'' finn looked confused

'' yeah, ofcourse''

finn had the biggest grin on his face.

'' cool, i'll pick you up tommorow at 8''

'' sounds good, i'll text my adres.''

'' okay, see you then. bye''

'' bye.'' the girls squeled

'' we soooo have to pick out what outfit you should wear''.

**...**

rachel lied in bed while listening to music and thinking about finn.

**A tornado flew around my room before you came**  
**Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain**  
**In Southern California, much like Arizona**  
**My eyes don't shed tears, but, boy, they bawl**

**When I'm thinkin' 'bout you**  
**(Ooh, no, no, no)**  
**I've been thinkin' 'bout you**  
**(You know, know, know)**  
**I've been thinkin' 'bout you**  
**Do you think about me still?**  
**Do ya, do ya?**

**Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)**  
**'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)**

**Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)**  
**'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)**

**No, I don't like you, I just thought you were cool**  
**Enough to kick it**  
**Got a beach house I could sell you in Idaho**  
**Since you think I don't love you, I just thought you were cute**  
**That's why I kiss you**  
**Got a fighter jet, I don't get fly it, though**

rachel smiled

**I'm lyin' down thinkin' 'bout you**  
**(Ooh, no, no, no)**  
**I've been thinkin' 'bout you**  
**(You know, know, know)**  
**I've been thinkin' 'bout you**  
**Do you think about me still?**  
**Do ya, do ya?**

**Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)**  
**'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)**

**Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)**  
**'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)**

**Yes, of course**  
**I remember, how could I forget?**  
**How you feel?**  
**And though you were my first time**  
**A new feel**  
**It won't ever get old, not in my soul**  
**Not in my spirit, keep it alive**  
**We'll go down this road**  
**'Til it turns from color to black and white**

**Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)**  
**'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)**

**Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)**  
**'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)**

* * *

**songs: rihanna- cockiness  
**

**frank ocean- thinking about you**

**next chapter: **

**THE DATE!**

**KURT, MERCEDES, GLEE?**

**what do you think?**

**review please!**

**-xoxo- esmee**


	7. Chapter 7: the date

**new chapter, more characters!**

**review and love**

**-xoxo- esmee**

* * *

'' omg, i don't know what to wear!'' finn squeled

'' uuh finn, what the hell are you doing?'' kurt asked as he walked in to finn's room.

'' huuh? ooh nothing just a date.'' finn blushed.

'' A WHAT?, OMG CAROLE!'' kurt screamed

'' NO DON'T TELL MOM!'' finn froze to his spot as he saw carole.

'' don't tell me what?'' carole had a confused look on her face.

'' finn has-''

'' don't''

'' finn has a-''

'' kurt don't''

'' finn has a date!'' kurt squeled out.

'' WHAT? oooh finn when could we meet her? how does she look? does she have manners? because the last girl you took home was a brat. but really when can we meet her?'' carole asked.

'' mom, it's our first date, she isn't my girlfriend yet.'' finn rolled his eyes.

'' omg, i'm going to call mercedes eek!''

'' mercedes you never believe what happend.'' '' **what? tell me!**''

'' finn has a date!'' '' **noooo way! it's not that jessica girl from the cheerleader team right? i mean she is a real bitch did you see what she wear-'' ''**no not jessica some other girl wait i will ask finn''

'' finn, who is the girllll?'' finn rolled his eyes

'' you don't know her but her name is rachel''

'' omg, i love her already''

finn gave kurt a confused look '' you don't even know her?''

'' soo, i love her name?'' kurt said like a duuh'

'' her name is rachel'' ''**gaga i love her allready.''**

'' well, bye!''

carole run after him

'' wait finn will you tell her i like to meet her any time soon?'' she had a big smile on her face.

'' what? noo bye!''

...

'' do i look ok?'' santana sighed '' yes! you look hot, sexy, nice, beautiful everything you could emagine.'' she rolled her eyes

'' okay, wait what if he doesn't like me, i mean i do come from the ghetto and-''

**DING DONG**

'' okay , you can do it rachel'' rachel mumbled to herself

'' hey'' she smiled. damn he looked good.

he had on some khaki jeans with a blue and red striped blouse. and he smelled like one million. soo good.

'' wow'' finn stared at her. she looked gorgeous.

she had on a streples blue summer dress that stopped just above her knees. it was like a mermaid dress. he never saw anything this beautiful in his life.

'' uhhh, a good wow or a bad wow?'' she asked a little bit nervous.

'' definitly good'' '' thankss'' on that moment, she tough her cheeks couldn't be redder.

'' thanks, you don't look bad yourself'' finn stook his hand out for her

'' shall we go? my lady?''

rachel blushed. '' omg, i never blush! what is he doing to me god!'' she tough in herself.

they got in his car.

'' you aren't going to tell me where we are going do you?'' '' nope!''

finn turned on his radio

'' my favorite song'' he said

cover Journey's Faithfully in Season 1, Episode 22 of Glee – "Journey"

**Highway run into the midnight sun **  
**Wheels go round and round **  
**You're on my mind **  
**Restless hearts sleep alone tonight **  
**Sending all my love along the wire **  
**They say that the road **  
**Ain't no place to start a family **  
**Right down the line it's been you and me **  
**And loving a music man **  
**Ain't always what it's supposed to be **

**Boy **  
**You stand by me **  
**I'm forever yours **  
**Faithfully **

'' mine too'' she smiled and they sang together.

finn looked at her '' really?''

'' yeah, just because i come from another world doesn't meen i don't like this music'' she smiled at him/

**Circus life under the big top world **  
**We all need the clowns to make us laugh **  
**Through space and time **  
**Always another show **  
**Wodering where I am lost without you **  
**And being a part ain't easy on this love affair **  
**Two strangers learn to fall in love again **  
**I get the joy of rediscovering you **

**Oh girl **  
**You stand by me! **  
**I'm forever yours **  
**Faithfully **  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh **  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh **  
**Faithfully **  
**I'm still yours **  
**I'm forever yours **  
**Ever yours **  
**Faithfully**

...

'' we are here my lady'' he opend the door for her

'' thank you'' rachel looked around her, she was in the woods?

'' finn where are we?''

finn smiled '' come on follow me!''

'' you are not going to kill me right?'' finn chuckled

''no, we are here''

'' finn'' she wispered, there where light all over the place in the middle there was a blanked and a picknick mand.

'' you like?'' he asked nervous.

'' no, i love it'' she smiled at him, she stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek

'' thank you'' she wisperd in his ear, finn gave her a really sexy smirk.

'' come on, let's eat'' he took her hand and as they sat on the blanked.

...

'' can you see them?'' mercedes asked kurt

'' yes, omg she is gorgeous! carole would be so happy!'' kurt smiled big.

'' let me see!'' '' she is hot! and gaga what a dress! jeej!''

...

'' i had a really good time tonight'' finn smiled happly

'' yeah me to''

they looked in each others eyes.

she stood on her tip toes and...''

* * *

**cliffhanger!**

**review!**

**-xoxo- esmee**


	8. Chapter 8: the kiss

**hey guys new chapter!**

**sorry it took me so long but there where a few problems :D **

**review!**

**-xoxo- esmee**

**ps: i don't own anything ( except the story)**

* * *

rachel stood on her tiptoes and..

**_honk honk_**

'' what was that?'' rachel asked with a confused look on her face

finn was looking at a car until...

'' oh no they didn't'' he mutterd in himself

**FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF**

'' kurt! why did you do that?'' mercedes wisperd harshley

'' sorry '' kurt said with a little smile

'' ugh, you should be happy i love you white boy'' mercedes rolled her eyes.

'' ooh shit, mercedes finn saw us! he's gonna kill us, he's gonna rip our heads in two-''

'' noo, he's not if we stay the hell away from him!''

'' but i live with him?''

'' oh yeah, uhmmm, well good luck to you'' kurts eyes bugged out.

'' ugh, and i call you my hot bff'' kurt mumbled

**FRFRFRFRFRFRRFRFRFRF**

'' that was just a car'' finn said

'' ooh, okay, well i really had a great time with you, i hope we can do it again?'' rachel took a step forward.

'' yeah i like that'' he gave rachel a sexy smirk.

rachel stood on her tiptoes, she grabbed his neck and the next thing he knew, her lips where on his. they began to move their lips together. rachel traced her tongue on his bottum lip. she asked for entrance and he was glad to obligade.

'' hmmm'' finn moaned.

after a few minutes they broke apart.

'' i'll see you tommorow?''

'' yeah sure'' finn said dreamly

rachel closed the dore behind her and slid down until she sat on the ground. '' wow''

'' wow'' finn said as he walked to his car.

**FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF**

'' i'm home'' fin called out.

'' hey sweety how was your date?'' carole asked

'' it was amazing mom, i really like her.'' he said with a big smile.

'' good'' carole smiled as she was happy that her son was happy

'' hey is kurt home?''

'' hmm, no he is sleeping at mercedes''

'' huh, ofcourse'' he mumbled

**FRFRFRFRFRFRRFRFRFRF**

* next day at school*

'' hey dude, how was the date with rachel?'' puck asked finn as he aproach his locker.

'' good man'' he said with a dreamy smile on his lips.

'' oh no, the skanks.'' finn turned around and rolled his eyes

you see, rebecca and her two plastic whores, jessica and bella, where called the skanks, rebecca always had a crush on finn. she could never have him!

'' hey finn; rebecca tried to flirt.

'' hey'' he said with a non-interessted voice.

'rebecca traiced a finger along finn's abs

'' so i was thinking, maybe we could, you know'' she now stood on her tiptoes and wisperd in finn's ear'' give up your virginity'' she said with a smirk

'' uhh, first of all, not interessted, second of all, i have a girlfriend'' he said with a shit eating grin on his face

'' WHAT?''

'' a G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D'' puck interputed

'' yeah right, and who will this girlfriend might be?''

'' you don't know her''

'' so your just faking?''

'' no, i can even bring her to school if you don't believe me''

'' fine bring her tommorow, after school at the park!''

'' okay, bye!''

**FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF **

rachel stood there waiting in the park

finn sneaked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist

'' hey girlfriend''

rachel smiled

'' hey sexy'' she turned around and gave him a light peck on his lips.

'' so, uhmm there is this girl who has, like, the biggest crush on me and uhmmm, she doesn't believe that i have a girlfriend, so i told her i would bring you to the park?'' he asked hopefully

'' aha, sure, and uhmmm is she uhmmm pretty?'' her cheecks glew red.

'' no, she is like a plastic barbie doll''

rachel looked up in his eyes

'' you are the most beautiful girl i've ever seen'' he tucked her hair behind her ears

'' really?''

'' really'' he said before he kissed her.

'' okay, i'll see you tommorow?''

'' sure, princess''

rachel blushed.

'' bye''

* * *

**what do you think?**

**i know short chapter!**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**REBECCA AND THEIR FRIENDS?**

**review!**

**-xoxo- esmee**


	9. authors note and idea's!

**hey guys!**

**so i'm really sorry, it's been so long! i'm really bussy and all. but i am free on sunday so i will upload chapter 9 then!**

**i've also been thinking about a new story, but i can't choose. can you guys help me and pick the one you like the most?**

**racing hearts - ****rachel was a racer from the beginning she was born. she knows everything about cars. she has a good go with the guys two. then her cousin puck'' pays a visit with his friends. what will happen?**

**you think that is bad? - finn and his friends where the '' bad boys'' of lima ohio. one day a new girl shows up at school. and damn' if you think that they are bad, than you haven't heard of rachel berry yet'**

**heart suckers - rachel. if you are a vampire than you must know rachel berry. the lead of them with her friends, puck, sam, brittany, artie and santana. they are the most powerfull. not only from the vampires. they move from city to city. next stop, lima ohio. hmmm, what will happen?**

**my sexy model - puck is desperate for money. together with his friends, finn, sam and jake they pay a visit to the only family member he has. even if he didn't contact her for over 4 years. they are 18 now. but wow! he did not expect his little sister! to be a freaking' lingerie model. not just a lingerie model. but the best! **

**so what do you think? please if you have a idea on your own. don't be shy and tell me! ;D**

**-xoxo- esmee**


	10. Chapter 9: that's what you get

hey guys!

new chapter!

-xoxo- esmee

* * *

'' where is that puta?'' santana said angrily.

'' i don't know but whatever, just need to see that face.'' rachel didn't really are because, well she knew that finn was hers. and besides. why would finn choose somebody else than going out with this hot body?

'' hey guys, she will be here in 5 minutes.'' finn said as he and his friends reached them

'' okay'' rachel walked in his direction

'' baby, no mather what happens, we will not break-up'' finn said as he put his hand on her cheeck

'' i know'' rachel smiled.

'' well, where is that 'girlfriend of yours finny?'' rebbeca said as the other group of cheerleaders and jocks came in their direction.

'' i'm right here bitch, and if i was you i would shut your mouth'' rachel took a step closer.

'' this is her?'' rebbeca's eyes widend as she eyed rachel up and down.

'' yes, got a problem?''

'' no, it's just. really finn that thing?'' you could hear rachel's side gasp at that comment

'' damn i don't know who you are but, if i was you i wouldn't say that'' alicia said.

'' damn hudson, didn't know you where in to groupies'' rachel eyes widend as she watched the boy bumping fist with his jock friends

'' excuse me'' she walked towards him.

'' this is for calling me a groupie'' rachel made a fist and BAM she hit him full in the face!

there where ooh's and aah's here and there.

'' and this, is for even look at me like you want to fuck me while everybody is watching. not that i could blame you'' rachel kicked him in his private part'

'' damn, you got a strong girl!'' puck said.

'' yeah, i do.''

TBC...

* * *

hey guys i'm so sorry, i even shouldn't be writing right now. but i promised a chapter so, yeah...

review please!

-xoxo- esmee


	11. chapter 10: so?

**hey guys, I know long time no see.**

**I'm really bussy with my family problems and all so I'm really sorry!**

**this chapter is rated m. **

**read and review!**

**-xoxo- esmee**

* * *

'' okay, look christina or whatever finn is my boyfriend, so please, stop following him like a lst sick puppy and do something with your life'' rachel glared at rebbeca

'' it's rebecca!''

'' I don't care! the point is that your messing with my boyfriend so your messing with me. STOP. BOTHERING. HIM!"

wow, my girl is hot when she's mad! no scratch that she's always hot. damn rebecca looks so scarred right now. ooh i really love my girl. wait, what? love? no i can't be in love with someone I just met. this is so screwed up.

'' whatever, come on guys we have to go'' rebecca and her friends walked away

'' finally that bitch is gone'' trina said

'' yeah, let's go to my house and celebrate!'' all the girls smirked

'' aww, no come on! not the ' we bitches won again' celebration!'' james and the other guys groaned

'' shut up pork, it's our tradition!'' santana said

'' here we go''

'' let's party!''

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

'' hmmm, i've got vodka, i can make sex on the beach or margerita or a orgasm''

finn's eyes widend

'' uhhh, babe I don't think that's a good idea''

rachel crunched her eyebrows. oh wait!

'' hahaha, honey i meant the drink not a real one, and by the way the only one I want to give a orgasm is you'' she winked at him

finn gulped

'' yeah yeah yeah we get it. now let's drink''

* a few hours later everyone is drunk!*

'' heyyyy babyyyy'' rachel said to finn

'' heyyy sexyy'' finn had a smirk on his face

'' kiss me hotshot!''

'' my pleasure!''

finn's lips smacked on rachel's

''mmmm'' rachel moaned

rachel's tong traced his bottem lip, hoping for his lips to open. he gave her entrace as their tongues battled finn moaned as his hands traced her hips. with her hand on his neck, playing with his hair on the back of his neck.

'' rachel, your so hot baby'' finn mumbled against her lips.

'' mmmhh, you to baby.''

finn's hands goy up and stoped right under her breast.

'' let me give yout orgasm baby'' rachel wispered in finn's ear

'' okay''

rachel took his hand and pulled him in a dark closet

'' you sure rach?''

'' oh yeah, so sure!''

rachel kneeled down on her knees and traced the bulg in his pant with her hands. she opened his pant and removed it together with his boxers.

'' hmmm, finn so big''

'' ughh baby, do not tease!''

she took him in her hands and stoke him a few times before replacing it with her mouth.

'' oh god yes!'' finn's eyes rolled in the back of his head.

this continued for a few minutes untill finn couldn't take it any more

'' oh god.. babe..I...am...co-... oh god!'' he came as rachel took everything he had to give.

'' hmm, you taste good''

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

'' where were you guys?'' jason asked

'' oh, we where somewhere'' rachel gave him a smirk as finn blushed

* * *

**oh god, I know short! so freaking sort but I have no time!**

**sorry!**

**review please!**

**-xoxo- esmee**


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note.

* * *

so I know long time, but I am bored with writing this story so I'm going to do 2 different fics. the first one is the story with rachel being a vampire and the second one is with rachel being the model.

I'm really sorry about this but I REALLY got bored!

Hope you guys don't hate me!

-xoxo- esmee


End file.
